Minnen
by Ink Dinkedink
Summary: Du är en sann hjältinna som beskyddar bybor från banditer. Jag, jag är en fegis och en syndare. Jag är en usel människa som inte bryr någon än mig själv. Du kommer inte att förlåta för detta svek, men jag kommer att be för din lycka ändå.


Fire Emblem © Intelligent Systems / Nintendo

Berättelse skriven av "Favri the Fisher".

---------

**J**ag är en inte bara en klipsk strateg. Jag är också en bra skådespelare. Varje dag låtsades jag som om inget hade hänt. Varje dag kastade jag ut krigsplaneringar och perfekta kalkyler, som om de där minnena inte påverkade mig alls. Men när solen gått ned och alla sover, strider jag hårt mot mardrömmar som hemsöker mig om natt ut och natt in. Kanske vet du om det, kanske inte. Men det spelar ingen roll. En dag kommer du att se mig som en fiende på ett slagfält. En dag kommer jag att tvingas knäböja vid dina fötter och låta ditt svärd dricka mitt blod. En dag kommer du att behöva döda den person du en gång kallat din närmaste vän.

Du är ädel, du är stark. Du är en sann hjälte som beskyddar bybor från banditer. Jag, jag är en fegis och en syndare. Jag är en usel människa som inte bryr om någon annan förutom mig själv. Därför väljer jag att lämna denna plats och hoppas på att aldrig någonsin behöva se dig igen. Därför väljer jag att ensam hålla denna hemlighet och låta dig tro att du redan hämnats din far.

Jag kommer aldrig att glömma dig. Jag kommer aldrig att glömma din givmildhet och vänlighet.

Jag var en endast en främling med minnesförlust när vi möttes. Hade det inte varit smycket jag bar om halsen, skulle jag inte ens ha kommit ihåg mitt _namn_. Ändå behandlade du mig redan som en följeslagare och vän den dagen jag vaknade upp i ditt tält. Mina enda minnen var fragment som blott lät mig komma underfund med att jag var en strateg på slagfältet. Varför jag hamnade ute på slätten vet jag inte. Kanske hade min plan misslyckats och jag tvingats fly undan fiender?

Det fanns så många frågor jag sökte svar på så jag begav mig ut för att finna mig själv och min sanna identitet. Du ville följa mig, i syftet på att tränar din svärdsteknik och bli stark. Du hade sagt att din familj blev dödad av banditer och att du ville hämnas.

Vi två kom att resa tillsammans: Jag, en mysisk strateg med minnesförslut och du, en svärdsmästarinna i jakt på din fars mördare.

Vi knöt ett starkt vänskapsband under vår långa resa. Jag var lycklig att ha dig vid min sida. Till skillnad från dig mindes jag inget av min familj, men när du var hos mig kändes det som att ha en äldre syster nära. När du var vid min sida kändes det inte längre så viktigt vem jag var. Jag hade till också funderat på att rent av låta det förflutna vara glömt och bara börja på nytt. Men när de caeliniska riddarna kom med bud från markisen, blev det ändring planerna.

Lundgren, din morfars bror, ville döda dig för att komma till makten. Jag lovade att följe dig att riddarna till Caelin och bli din strateg i din kamp mot din morfars bror. Det var självklart inte för att jag var ädel av natur, utan för att Lundgren var ett namn som lät bekant i mina öron. Ända sedan jag hade hört detta namn hade jag haft mardrömmar om min flykt över bergen – undan caeliniska ryttare. Jag var säkert på att jag mött denna gamling förut tillsammans med min förra general, men i vilket sammanhang och vad var syftet?

Du sade att jag bara drömde, att all kommer att lösa sig när vi kommer till Caelin. Jag tvekade under resan om jag skulle komma så långt för jag började minnas mer och mer ju närmare vi kom till den lycianska landsgränsen.

I en liten stad i Caelin handlade in proviant. Jag kände igen mig i staden och kunde gatorna utantill. När tittade vapen hos en resande handelsman kom en spinnerska fram och frågade efter hennes make; en legoknektsledare vid namn Mark. Jag ryckte till när hörde mitt namn och när jag vände mig om och fick se hennes ansikte skyndade jag mig att gömma mig bakom Kent och Wil. Du tittat konstigt på mig, men jag sträckte mig upp och ryckte ner en silverlans från handelsmannens vagn och låtsades vara intresserad av att köpa en present till Florina.

Och det var då jag helt plötsligt… inte ville komma ihåg mer av det jag hade glömt.

Minnen. Vad är de bra för? För mig, är de bara fragment från ett försvunnet förflutna som jag bara vill glömma bort. Ändå, ändå är de kvar för att påminna mig om mina synder.

Jag är ledsen att jag varit kylig och hemlighetsfull under festen. Jag ledsen att jag skrikit åt på ett sådant sätt när du bara ville hjälpa. Jag är ledsen att lämna dig så här utan att ens förklara varför jag vart arg.

Ingen har nytta av en strateg i fredstid. Jag har ingen anledning att vara kvar. Du säger att jag är din närmaste vän. Jag säger att du har fel. Vi borde aldrig ha mötts, du och jag. Du skulle ha låtit mig dö på slätten, Lady Lyn.

Vill du veta varför Sain tittade på mig som om jag kom från månen när du presenterade mig med namn? Vill du veta varför Florina blev rädd när jag rörde vid henne bara för att lägga förband på hennes sår?

Därför att Mark inte är ett namn som kvinnor bär. Mark var namnet som tillhörde min far. Han var en legosoldat i Caelin och jag var hans dåvarande strateg. Lady Lyn, din by var inte attackerad av simpla tjuvar. Det är ett verk av förklädda professionella krigare. Lundgren betalade oss för att plundra er by. Han visste vart du och din mor Lady Madelyn gömde sig och han ville ha er dödade. Lundgren gav oss ett dödligt gift att hälla i floden.

Ja, Lady Lyn, det var jag som förgiftade ert dryckesvatten. Det var jag som planerade attacken på din by. Det var jag som utrotade din klan. Allt för att jag ville visa min far att jag dög minst lika mycket som bror. Och för det har min familj blivit hårt straffad. Lundgrens skickade kavalleriet på oss strax efter att vi bränt er by.

Min far är död, och min bror likaså. Min mor är änka och väntar ännu i Caelin på ett vi ska återvända. Jag kan inte visa mig för henne, för jag är en fegis och syndare. Jag vet inte vart jag ska ta vägen, men en sak är jag säker på och det är att vi inte bör träffas igen. Det är därför jag står här vid backen och tittar tillbaka mot det caeliniska palatset, istället för att vara med på festen som din morfar håller till din ära.

Solen sjunker sakta ned bakom kullarna. Det är så vackert. Tyvärr är detta sista gången jag ser en caelinisk solnedgång. Jag kommer att rida långt bort härifrån aldrig komma tillbaka – allt för att du eller mor aldrig ska få se mig igen eller räkna ut vem jag är.

Jag är glad över att jag kunnat hjälpa dig besegra över Lundgren. Jag känner mig bättre nu när jag vet att du inte längre oroa dig för hunger och törst, att behöva klä i trasor eller att behöva sova under bar himmel. Ja, nu när du äntligen hittat din försvunna familj, kan jag äntligen ge mig av.

Du är stark, Lady Lyn. Jag är svag och jag har alltid varit vek. Du har givit mig vänskap jag aldrig kommer att kunna glömma och jag är glad över att ha träffat och lärt känna dig. Din godhet har låtit mig se din folkgrupp med nya ögon, och du har lärt mig så mycket under vår resa. Resan må ha varit kort dina ögon, men den har varit lång nog för mig.

Du kommer inte att förlåta för detta svek, men jag kommer att be för din lycka ändå.

Farväl, Lady Lyn och tack för allt.

O Sankt Elimine, låt oss aldrig träffas igen…

------

**T**ack för läsning.


End file.
